Still The Same But A Little More
by lucifershipsdestiel
Summary: They moved in together six months before their first kiss. Destiel AU, lots of fluff.


**Since I lost pretty much every contact I had with humanity, I don't have anything much to do, so I write a lot. Anyway, I just watch A Cinderella Story and it made me want to write a Destiel AU. Woohoo, my first AU! Well, it's just another super domestic drabble, only this time longer and I wrote it when I was a lot more conscious.**

* * *

They moved in together six months before their first kiss. Technically, they were living together even before, since they were roommates in college. But when that was over, they were already best friends (and secretly in love with each other) so they rented a small apartment together.

At first, each of them had his own room. They spent most of their nights though falling asleep on the couch and waking up with their legs tangled, not that they ever talked about it.

Cas loved living with Dean. They got along since the first day and became best friends in almost no time. He's not sure when exactly did he start noticing how green Dean's eyes are, or how Dean has a special smile for when he talks about his little brother, or how being close to Dean is great even though normally he avoided physical contact.

He was fine with it at first, just hiding it from Dean because obviously Dean wouldn't feel the same way about him, Dean's too good for him. But then Dean started bringing his one night stands home, sometimes girls, sometimes guys, and Cas had to fall asleep on the couch on his own and avoid them the next morning because talking to them would just be too much. One of them, just some random girl from God-knows-where, made a comment about Dean's 'annoying, weird roommate that just takes space in Dean's life' to that weird roommate when Dean couldn't hear and Cas stayed quiet. Until she left.

It's not like he believed her, but that was the final straw for him, it got too hard. He simply went to his room and started packing and maybe crying a little. Dean followed him and demanded to know what's wrong when Cas still wouldn't talk. He panicked when Cas pulled out a suitcase and began throwing things in. Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder and turned him around, and his voice was about to crack when he told Cas that he can't leave him, not Cas too. They both broke down and Cas was hugging Dean and telling him that he'd never leave him, and Cas was shaking and suddenly Dean's lips were on his own and their foreheads were touching and their hands were everywhere.

Now Cas loves living with Dean even more.

He loves waking up with Dean, still with their limbs tangled, but now in their shared bed because they can do that now. Dean would always wake up first and he'd wake Cas up with a kiss, or some mornings with a blowjob if they have the time. They'd both get out of bed and if it's weekend Dean would make pancakes because he loves cooking, and that's something that hasn't changed.

Some nights Cas would make Dean watch a chick flick with him and Dean would complain but make popcorn anyways and after the movie's over and they're showing the credits Dean would stand up and ask Cas to dance with him and they'd dance in the dark apartment even after the music's over and it's completely quiet. Dean would have his arms around Cas' waist and Cas would wrap his own arms around Dean's neck and bury his head in Dean's shoulder.

When Dean's brother, Sam and his girlfriend Jess would come visit them they'd stay in the guest room, which used to be Dean's room and they'd all have dinner together and Dean would ask Sam and Jess how's college and when Cas would wipe sauce from the corner of Dean's mouth and kiss him Sam would make fun of them for being so sappy and Jess would jokingly punch him and tell them she thinks it's adorable and they'd both blush a little.

On weekends they'd stay in bed for hours and talk about everything they haven't talked about yet, and some of the things that they have talked about. Mornings like that would usually be full of laughing and whispering and Cas tickling Dean because he's super ticklish, but that last one usually ends up in sex, not that they mind.

After fights, Dean would go to a bar and have a few beers while Cas stays home and thinks everything over, and they'd both realize that the fight wasn't so bad and they can fix it, and Dean would come back home with flowers because Cas thinks they make the place looks more colorful and they always cheer him up and Cas would kiss him and make up sex would look like a really good idea.

When it's Christmas, they'd go back to Sioux Falls, South Dakota because that's where Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen and Dean's cousin Jo live, and Sam and Jess would be there too, and Cas would be a little upset because he misses his family even if most of them won't talk to him since he came out, and Dean would call Anna, Balthazar and Gabe when Cas isn't around and ask them if they can get there now because they're the only one siblings of Cas' who'd still talk to him and when they're there, Cas would have tears in his eyes and he'd hug all of them and smile so big and he'd kiss Dean and whisper in his ear that he loves him.

On their two year anniversary Dean would make dinner and they'd stay at home because neither of them likes going out to fancy restaurants, and Dean wouldn't get on one knee because he hates chick flick moments, but he'd still tell Cas that he's the most important thing to him in the world and that he knows that they're going to be together forever and that he just fucking loves his and Cas would chuckle at that, even though he's on the verge of tears, because Dean always finds some way to curse, but Cas doesn't mind. And then Dean would take Cas' hand in his and simply ask Cas if he'd marry him. Cas wouldn't even say anything, he'd just pull Dean into a kiss and nod and kiss him again.

They'd still be best friends, even if they're engaged now. They'd still get in huge, stupid fights over Mario Kart and still have food fights and they'd still argue over whose turn it is to go grocery shopping and they'd talk about how the hell did it take them so long to get together because their lives now are fucking great.

They both love it.


End file.
